Why can't you accept me?
by WaterlooRoadFan9
Summary: Nikki first met Vix at Sue's wedding and instantly fell in love but Sue is struggling to accept Nikki as Vix's girlfriend. They are soon to be family and she needs to accept her before Vix leaves her life to be with Nikki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fan fix is gonna begin at Sue and Simon's wedding before Sue's dad finds out she eloped.**

**A/N 2: This is my first fan fix on this site **

**A/N 3: Please review**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters or Waterloo Road.**

Nikki Boston arrived at Sue and Simon's wedding at the same time as Christine who she walked in with, they started by just chatting about what they would both be up to during the break, that was until the head of education in Greenock area and the father of the bride, Robert Bain, walked up to them with his daughter Victoria or Vix Spark in tow. All of a sudden Nikki's world was turn upside down. She had met the most beautiful woman she had ever layer eyes on. Yes, She had been the beautiful Lorraine Donnegan before but Lorraine was nothing compared to Vix. In Nikki's mind Vix was the one for her she just hoped that Vix felt the same. That's when she was snapped back into reality by Vix announcing the Sue and Simon had eloped and that they still wanted them to continue the party without the bride and groom. After about 2 hours of mindless chatter between the two Vix told Nikki one thing that stuck in her mind from that night which was " If I knew Sue had such sexy colleagues I'd have called in at playtime."

To which Nikki responded "Who do you mean?"

Which was replied with Vix asking " Shall we get another drink?" while she was edging closer to Nikki.

Later than night after about 7 or 8 drinks Vix decided to go back to Nikki's place and crash there for the night but ended in with one or two drunken kisses being share and then a bit of cuddling on the couch before head for to snuggle together in bed.

Originally it was only gonna be one night but then one night turned into two nights. Two nights turned into three nights. Before they realised they both thought the same idea ask her out. Which of course Nikki did and they ended up going to the pub for some drinks and a meal together but this time instead of going back to Nikki's they went back to Vix's and did the same thing as they had been doing at Nikki's for the past three nights.

During the break Nikki and Vix spent every moment that they could together because when Vix was at the shop Nikki was planning her lessons and doing paper work that was left to do but after about 3 days Nikki was finished with all her work so she was able to go to the shop with Vix and help out at the place but most of the time they ended up flirting with each other and kissing as well.

It had felt like two minutes since the break started since they had got together but they hadn't told anyone but that was normal for Nikki because she never let anyone in here personal life before Lorraine so because she had loved Vix since she first met her, it would be easier for her to let Vix into her life and her secrets. There was one thing that Nikki never told Lorraine was about her daughter, Eve, but that was one thing that she was determined to tell Vix.

That was the night that Nikki told Vix about her past and about her daughter. Vix did accept her and she also did get to know about Vix's past.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Who thought that would happen in last nights episode don't worry any of you who haven't watch it yet there won't be any spoilers for that episode in this chapter but there will b in the next chapter so watch it soon**

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1**

**Spoilers from 9x11**

Before they knew it. Nikki and Vix were both going back to work. It was the Monday and Nikki was only just waking up. Her first sight that morning was the beautiful ombre haired women who she was lucky to call her girlfriend. She wanted to keep it that way because she loved her but wasn't ready to admit it just yet. She then turned over to find out what time it was; only to discover she had another 30 minutes to sleep and decided to turn over to go back to sleep. Then she dosed off.

Then Nikki and Vix heard a beeping noise blasting from the alarm clock. Then Nikki started banging the alarm until it stopped. Then she turned to Vix and softly told her "Morning."

Vix replied "Morning." with just as much softness in her voice as Nikki had.

"You know if we don't get up now I'll end up staying here with you all day but I can't do this because I've got work." Nikki told her

"Yeah I know." replied Vix. As she said this Nikki began to get up and get ready for her to go and teach after one week off. Vix was following her suit so that when Nikki was showering, she was grabbing her clothes from her overnight bag that she had bought with her the previous night. Once Nikki had showered and got ready. Vix also showered and got ready.

Just before they left Nikki's house, Vix and Nikki shared a sweet but passionate kiss so that no one would find out especially Sue who always struggled to except Vix's sexuality. Then Nikki told Vix " I'll see you tonight then."

Vix replied "Here or my place?"

Nikki replied "You choose."

Vix answered " I'll see you back her then."

And with that they left to work for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that morning Nikki arrived at school, at coincidentally the same time as Simon and Sue, she did ask them "Did you have a good honeymoon?"

"Yes, thank you Nikki, have you had a good week?" Sue asked

"Yes, it been the best in a while, Thanks Sue."Nikki replied

"Well I think I just need to add that I throughly enjoyed my week off." Simon added "Also Nikki there's an assembly first period today that I would love for you to be in."

"Yeah, it's about the resilience eduction that Simon and the new PE teacher, Hector Reed is rolling out to help not only the sixth formers but the entire school."

Later on during the first period Nikki was starting to daydream about Vix as Simon was stretching the assembly over in more detail then nesacery. Nikki didn't snap out of it until she saw an attacker enter the room and as soon as Simon got hit by the bat. As soon as that happened she jumped up and knocked him off of Simon. Then she sat and his chest and held his arms down. Finally when she did this Simon shout "Nikki it's alright. See it's ketchup." Nikki when to get off the attacker but he told her "Please don't get up." Holding her legs down. A disgusted Nikki still got up. After this happened Simon made his way over to help the attacker up and announced "This is Mr Hector Reed. The new head of PE." Nikki saw that a disgusted and angry Christine was stand there glaring at Simon.

After the assembly Nikki stormed into the staff room and ranted " That stupid Hector Reed who does he think he is, especially when I have a girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend ,Nikki?" sue asked

"Oh…um.. I don't want to say because it's still early days and I don't want to bring or anything but I think their the one and don't want to jinx things."

"Ok, make sure you tell me when your telling the others."

Later that day at break when Nikki was making a cup of tea, Vix walked in and waved at her. Nikki gave her a look that said what are you doing here. Simon then went and hugged her asking her "what are you doing here?" in the process

"What aren't I allowed to visit my sister and ask her if she'll come and help me pick a present out for dad with me at lunch." When Vix was doing this she was leaning on the side to slide Nikki her phone.

"Yeah, sure I will Vix." After Vix text Nikki saying Thinking naught thoughts about you. At this Nikki started smiling which Sonya picked up on and said "Got your self someone have you?"

"Maybe" is what Nikki replied with and started to text Vix back


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day at lunch Nikki was going out to her car to collect some books that she needed for her next class. Once she opened her car and reached into the back she her Vix shouting "FYI I'm in a relationship, in fact I'm in love!" When Nikki heard that she was shocked. Then she heard Sue ask

"Since when?"

"Since just after your wedding."Vix shouted in reply. But Nikki was shoving her door closed while Sue asked "Well, who is this amazing woman that's finally stolen you heart. " she then trailed off and told Nikki" Sorry Nikki, were kind of having a family thing." Nikki rust nodded in reply.

Vix walked up to her with a look of innocence and love in her eyes and openly told her "I'm in love with you."

Nikki replied with in a low voice"Vix." but before she could finish Vix grabbed her arm softly and kissed her working her arm up around Nikki's neck. At this all the surrounding students gasped and began to laugh. Nikki was resisting the kiss as Vix was attempting to deepen it.

Once Vix pulled away Nikki asked "What was that?"

Vix replied"i was expecting something along the lines of I love you too." Nikki glanced at Sue and she was glaring at them.

Nikki shook her hair out and walked into the school. Sue angrily followed her.

Once Nikki got to her classroom she realised what she should have said to Vix and felt like a complete idiot.

After school at the pub

Nikki entered the pub seeing Vix giving Simon and Hector their drinks. She headed towards the bar where Vix walked up to her. She asked Vix "are you still talking to me?"

Vix replier"I don't blame you for kicking off. What I did was pretty out there."

To this Nikki replied"It was but it was the kick up the backside I needed and there was something I forgot to say earlier I Love you too." She then started to kiss Vix who returned the kiss with as much emotion as Nikki was putting into the kiss.

This kiss was seen by Sue, Simon, Hector and Sonya who was all surprised by this but as soon as Nikki broke the kiss, Nikki pulled Vix into her side and ordered her drink.

Later that night after a lot of talking and laughing Vix and Nikki when running to their cares together laughing and kissing. Vix whispered to Nikki "Meet you at your place." With this Vix got into her car and left Nikki surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who saw Waterloo Road on Wednesday. OMG Vix and Nikki are back together but they've gone to Germany :'(. Don't worry though this will continue and I'm not gonna stick to the official storyline. Anyways I have my last mock for a while on Monday so there will be more updates on both my stories. Also I have one more piece of coursework being due in at the end of April so yes there will be more updates. In addition to this I got a new phone that is a windows phone and it has word on it so there will be more writing getting done.**

That night when Nikki got home she saw Vix's car there outside her apartment building. Just like Vix promised she would be when she told Nikki that she would meet her at her place. Nikki hurried to park her car, just so she could she Vix Nikki walked past Vix's car she noticed Vix get out. So she stopped and waited for Vix to lock her car and catch up with her.

Once Vix had caught up with Nikki. Nikki pulled Vix into her side by her waist as they rushed to her apartment. Vix was kissing Nikki's neck while she was trying to unlock the door. Finally once the door was open and shoved backed Vix into the door and began to kiss her so hard that Vix was having to grip Nikki tightly to stop her from falling. Once Nikki deepened the kiss, she pulled Vix ever so much closer to her, if that was even humanly was even pulling Nikki ever so much closer to her.

Eventually Vix was able to start pushing Nikki into the apartment and onto the sofa. Nikki rolled them over so she was on top and pulled back from the kiss to ask Vix "Are you comfortable?"

Vix replied "Yeah, Nikki. Just kiss me. And if I wasn't comfortable I would have stopped to change position." With Vix's cue Nikki resumed kissing her. They eventually made there way to the bedroom. But before anything happened Vix stopped them by saying "I don't want us to do something like this so soon into the relationship. Not that I don't tryst 's that I don't want us to do this before we know where the relationship is going." Nikki understood completely and agreed with everything that Vix was saying so they just laid there before they fell asleep in each others arms. Finally when then they did fall asleep they were dreaming of the woman that was in their arms, also about their future together and where that was heading.

A week later they were lying in the same position. Then the next morning Nikki was the first to wake. She just laid there staring at Vix and thinking how beautiful she is to her. When Vix woke up she looked up at Nikki before asking "How long have you been up"

"Not long."Nikki replied

"So could you meet me for lunch today?" Vix asked

"I can try but I have a ton of marking to do."

"Ok,if you meet me we can go to the cafe we went to last week."

"Sure." Nikki replied with a smile.

That morning Vix dropped Nikki off at work so she could take Nikki's car into the body shop because her car had been keyed at the pub the week before. So when Vix had got out the. When Nikki was at the boot she told Vix "Every time I see that my blood pressure goes through the roof."

To that Vix replied "I know a war to make it go down" in a flirty tone.

Nikki replied simply with "Yeah." Vi walked up to her and placed a hand on Nikki's cheek and gave her a simple kiss that Nikki returned. Vix then told her "Remember lunch later. I've got something for you."

she then, after Nikki gave her the keys, walked to the drivers side door and before she got in she said "And it's a surprise."

Nikki asked "What kind of surprise?" as she she slung her bag over her shoulder. But Vix didn't reply she just go in the car as Nikki walked off.

**Later that day at lunchtime**

Nikki told Sonya that she had stuff to do instead of getting lunch so she headed to the staffroom and texted Vix telling her that she was busy having to mark a ton of books.

**Meanwhile at the cafe**

Vix was waiting for Nikki to come through the door. When she heard the door, she turned to see if it was Nikki but it wasn't so she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it wasn't. When she got a text from Nikki saying that she was busy marking. Vix finished her drink, grabbed her leather jacket and went to her car. So she could get Nikki something to eat and then head to the school to give Nikki her surprise.

**Back at school**

When Vix got to the staffroom she saw Nikki with her feet up, reading a magazine. Once she approached Nikki she sat on the arm of the chair to her right, gave her the sandwich and she said "Working hard I got you this since you were too busy for a proper lunch." At that moment Hector decided to say "You two are adorable."

Nikki replied "Were not kittens,Hector." in an annoyed tone. She then directed her attention go Vix who she told "I'm sorry. Look I have been working, honestly, this is the first time I've sat down all day."

Vix told her "Since I'm here now," rummaging through her bag "I may as well give you this." she said pulling out a box the size of a ring box.

"What now?" Nikki asked. At this moment Sonya with Hector in tow found an excuse to try and leave but Vix told them it was ok to stay. But Nikki asked "Is it?"

"Well go on, open it." Vix encouraged. So Nikki took a deep breath and opened it. She was disappointed and surprised to find a bracelet inside.

Vix asked her "Do you like it?' and she continue to say "I made it." pulling on her own necklace."

Hector chose this moment to butt in and say " and beautiful. You are a lucky lady Nikki." but Nikki chose to ignore his comment and reply "It's very nice. Thank you." while putting it on. She then made the excuse that she had a class to hide her disappointment from Vix. She got up, gave Vix a kiss and left.

Later in the day towards the end of school, Christine walked into Nikki's classroom and told her "Praying to the marking gods. That's pretty." about the bracelet.

"Yeah, thanks a present from Vix." Nikki replied with a twang if disappointment that Christine picked up on.

"But you don't like it?" she asked

"I just thought it was gonna be smaller and more ring shaped."

"A proposal?" Christine choked out. All Nikki could say was

"Yeah but it wasn't and I thought I was goon be relieved but I'm …. disappointed. Am I mad?" she asked Christine. to which she replied "Probably." after this they began to talk about Simon's happiness classes when Nikki asked "What should I do?"

"Your asking me?," Nikki nodded"Really/" she asked to which they both burst out in laughter. After this Christine left Nikki alone to think.

**Later at the pub**

Vix noticed something was up with Nikki, so she asked "Are you ok?

So she replied"I wanted a ring not a bracelet."

"What like a ring ring?"

Hector was about to interfere when Sue shut him up.

"Is that mad?" Nikki asked

But Vix replied "Are you serious?" and Nikki nodded in reply so Vix continue"And I wear the dress?"

Nikki answered the question with a question "Answer the flipping question"

Then Vix told her "You haven't asked one yet?" in a seductive tone. So Nikki got down on one knee to ask "Will you be my civil partner?"

So Vix immediately told her "No, I'll be your wife though." And once those word left Vix's mouth Sue was totally pissed off. "What the literal hell Vix." she screamed "How can you marry her when you've only known her 3 weeks!"

"Well actually Sue it only took me one day to know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Nikki, the most amazing, brave and stunning woman I have ever met." and she continued "Your such a hypocrite. you told me a month after dating Simon that you wanted to marry him!" Vix yelled back and once again she continued "Either you accept me and Nikki or I'll just walk out of your life and the only time you'll see me is when I pick or drop Nikki off at work. WOULD THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?" Then Vix's rant was cut off by Nikki saying "I can't come between you and Sue,Vix"

Vix replied by saying "It's not you choose Nikki, I'd chose you over her any day." this was said in a much softer tone then what she had spoken to Sue in. She then added "I'd leave my family in a heartbeat if it meant being with you for the rest of my life." she told Nikki and Nikki couldn't fight with that. Sue didn't say anything so Vix and Nikki left the pub hand in hand towards Nikki's car."

**Yes it was much long this time guys because well with al the coursework and mocks I've had I haven't had time to update but my last one is on Monday then I'l try to update twice a week**

**See ya next.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow two chapters in two days and if your reading my other story that will be undated by the end of the week don't you worry. Once they got to the car Vix said to Nikki "Sorry about what happened in there." Nikki replied "It wasn't your fault that Sue could accept me asking you to marry me so soon." Vix replied with a "Yeah but I hope she comes around." then she kissed Nikki lovingly and got into the car to head to Nikki's. Once they got back to Nikki's, they both got of the car. Nikki walked around the car and grabbed ahold Vix's hand before locking the car and walking towards the door of the apartment building and made their way to the lift and up to Nikki's flat floor as well as her flat. Nikki opened the door and pulled Vix in after her. Vix closed the door after her. Nikki pulled into the living room and onto the sofa. Nikki then pulled her into her and began to kiss her with passion and emotion which fully returned by Vix. Nikki deepened the kiss by pulling Vix even closer than what she already had. Vix pulled Nikki closer as well. Finally when Nikki pulled away. Vix climbed on top of Nikki's lap and continued to kiss her. Nikki stood up and carried Vix to her bedroom but outside the room she stopped and asked "Are you sure you want to continue?" So to answer all Vix did was kiss her. Nikki took this as a yes so she opened the door and continue the night from there. The next morning it was Vix who woke up first so she just laid there staring at Nikki and when some of Nikki's hair fell in her face Vix moved it and keep just running her fingers through Nikki's hair. After Vix doing this for about five minutes Nikki began to stir so Vix stopped and just looked upon her face with love and care. Nikki then woke up to Vix's face so she told "You know waking up you like this most mornings is the best part of my day." Vix replied by saying "Ditto." in a seductive tone after Vix had said that Nikki decided that after the leap she took the night before she decide to ask "Would you like to move in with me?" Nikki asked nervously. "What?" was all Vix could say "Well, we always of at the other ones place so I want to us to live together permanent." Nikki told her. "So,what do you say?" she asked Vix nervously. "I say that it's a great idea, Nikki." Vix replied with a smile "Really?" Nikki asked. But Vix only nodded which made Nikki smile, so she placed her forehead on Vix's and leaned in to give her a meaningful kiss but just as she was about pull away Vix deepened the kiss. So at her first opportunity Nikki pulled away and told her "As much as I would want to spend all morning here kissing you I need to get ready to go to work and you need to get ready to go to the shop and then the sooner we go to work the sooner you can get out to meet me for a celebratory lunch." "Wow, your treating me to lunch for accepting to move in with you." Vix answered surprised. "Well,yes and no." Nikki replied "What do you mean?"Vix asked confused "Well no because I had planned to do this for our engagement and yes because that is another reason to celebrate." She answer while get out of bed to get ready. "Aww you're so sweet to me, Nikki." Vix answer while getting out to copy her. "So, meet me at school at 12:35 will you?" Nikki asked while pulling her trousers on and sorting her hair. "Yeah." Vix answered while doing her make up and hair. Once she was finished Nikki walked up behind her slipping her arms around her waist before saying "Are we the perfect couple or what?" "I'd have to agree with you on that." Vix said before turning round in her arm to kiss her. Then she got out of her arms to grab her keys and throw Nikki hers. Together they left the apartment while Nikki lock the they were in the lift Nikki said "While were out at lunch we better get you a key for my apartment cut and have you got any engagement rings in so we can have them?" Nikki asked "Yeah Nikki. I have and I've been saving them for us so I'll bring them with me to Lunch." "Good plan. I just wish I didn't have to see you sister today." Nikki moaned "I know what you mean but if she gave me that choice a million times I'd always choose you because your strong, brave and beautiful and since the day we met I knew your mine." (Yes that is a modification of Vix's line no copyright violation intended.) Vix told her "I know and I've that your mine since then as well." Nikki replied before kissing Vix and getting in her car to head to school. Once she got to school she parked her car in the usual spot and got out. Once she got out she saw the person she least wanted to see, Sue, yes she knew she was Vix's sister but she wasn't exactly on Vix's good side at the moment after her little out burst about Nikki and Vix's engagement last nigh so Nikki wasn't exactly wanting to see or talk to her at the moment even though Nikki doubted that Sue would talk to her though after she and Vix became engaged. This experience though has shone a new light on Sue that Nikki hadn't seen and neither had Vix so she doubted that Sue would want to see Vix or Nikki after what Vix had told her about choosing Nikki over her. Nikki walked into the staffroom just minutes later when Simon approached her to say "Look, Nikki I'm sorry about what Sue said she just wasn't thinking straight she just thought you and Vix were going and are going too quickly." "Yeah, well, it's Vix who needs to hear that not me because I don't care what Sue thinks about me and Vix because no matter what you or Sue says I'm still gonna marry Vix end of." Nikki ranted at Simon before storming out to her classroom. Later at lunchtime Nikki walked out the school building relieved to see Vix leaning on her car on the other side of the school gate. Nikki also noticed the Vix smiled once she saw Nikki. Vix also noticed that Nikki was walking towards her so fast that she was nearly jogging. "What happened?" was the first thing Vix said. "Why do you think something happened?" Nikki questioned "Well usually I have to drag you away from this place so tell me?" Vix told Nikki "Well, your brother in law decide to tell me that Sue was sorry, not thinking straight and get this believes were going to fast. Yes, I'm going faster than I usually would but that's because I know you the one I want to be with." Nikki informed her All Vix did was sit there and look piss before softening her face about the last comment so to tell Nikki she felt the same she replied "Ditto." before leaning over to kiss Nikki. "Oh and one last thing I told him it's not me who needs to hear that it's you because it's you choose whether you talk to them again or not." Nikki added to her earlier statement. "And you did the right thing." Vix told Nikki so she wouldn't feel bad. After that conversation they go in Vix's car with Nikki driving to head to the mystery location of where they would be having lunch. Once they arrive at the seafront, Vix sat in her seat wondering where they would be eating. She asked Nikki "Where are we Nikki?" "Well we at the seafront and in remembrance of our first date after part of course, I decide we should have a picnic on the beach. Luckily we have this nice weather that's perfect for a picnic, even if we didn't I would have stood out there just to make the proposal that I gave you last night a lot more perfect." Nikki told her But Vix told her "Anywhere with you is perfect as long as your there I'm happy." Vix told Nikki as they got out the car. Nikki got her bag that she had the food in. Vix also go the bag. Vix got the ring boxes out of her bag and gave them to Nikki. About 25 minutes of talking, eating and spending time together. Nikki got on one knee (yes I know she already did this in the pub but I want her to do it again because well Sue interrupted that one) and ask "Victoria Spark, I love you so much and have know since the day I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" while opening the ring box containing Vix's ring. Vix immediately replied "Yes. A million times yes." Nikki then pulled her into a hug. When they pulled back from the hug Nikki took Vix's left hand and slide her engagement ring on her ring finger. Nikki then gave Vix the ring box containing her own ring so Vix could copy Nikki's action. After they did that they grabbed their bags and headed back to the car. To head into town. Once they got into town, they went to go and get a key cut for Vix to Nikki's apartment. Once they had that happen. Vix dropped Nikki back off at the school. Before Nikki got out the car Nikki said "Met you at home tonight then will go to your old apartment to start moving your stuff into our current place until we can look for our own place to move into." "Yeah, see ya tonight then." The rest of school passed by uneventfully and Nikki soon got home that night. She arrives home at around 4:00 to see that Vix was already home. She opened the door to the apartment but Vix hadn't heard her so she headed towards the living room but Vix wasn't there nor was she in the kitchen. She then decided to head to go in the bedroom and there she found Vix packing away her clothes. Nikki snuck up on Vix and placed her arms round her. Vix instantly knew who it was because there was only one person who smelt like Nikki did or even put their arm round her waist for that matter. Vix snuggled into the embrace that they were share so Nikki could tighten her arms. Vix turned around to say welcome home but before she got the chance Nikki kissed her sweetly and passionately that said it good to see you her as well as saying nice to come home to you putting some of you stuff away. Once Nikki pulled away Vix rested her head on Nikki's shoulder and asked "Once I've put some clothes away would you come with me back to my place to get the rest of my things before I hand the key back?" "Sure. I'll come and then the sooner that we officially live together will come around." "Exactly what I was thinking, Nikki." Vix replied as she pulled out of the embrace to finish up packing her clothes. After about 10 more minutes Vix was done. So they locked up and headed downstairs to their cars to head over to Vix's place. They were the for about 40 minutes when they had packed the final box into Nikki's car after they had filled Vix 20 minutes ago. They both then went to lock the apartment for the final time before giving the key back to the landlord. After about 10 minutes they were back at Nikki's unpacking the cars. They then spent another 3 hours unpacking and rejigging their apartment to fit all Vix's stuff in. Once they had finished and sat down at nearly 8 pm Vix's phone rang. It was Sue. 


End file.
